The Best Place is in Your Arms
by Mr boaty mcboatface
Summary: It was on days like these when Rin's hugs could save lives.


**30 Day OTP Challenge but not really  
** **Day 2:** Cuddling  
 **Ship:** Rinku  
 **Summary:** _It was on days like these when Rin's hugs could save lives._

So often same-sex relationships are portrayed explicitly/unrealistically or just as some terrifying OH my God Forbidden Love! trope and I just wanted something cute and warm (and I tried, I really did try,) but I'm not sure whether it was as cute and warm as I was intending.

One day I will get my writing mojo back, wherever it has gone...

Also forgot to mention that I am using ships within the Rin/Len/Miku ship for some of the 30 day prompts because I want to. I have some plans for RinLen and LenMiku as well and is2g I'm going to Block People if they complain about ships, because for some reason people (on here) act _so immature_ when it comes to the latter ships.

Me at Vocaloid fandom: Stop Kudasai Gozaidesu Please. I don't Care. Grow Up. Thank You From Your Elderly Elder Who Is Tired.

* * *

 **The Best Place is in Your Arms**

•

Miku, on most days, would consider herself an optimist. You know, one of the 'glass half full', 'better late than never' kind of people.

So, yeah. Most of the time—let's say, 80% of the time—she was an optimist. Usually, she'd brush off the bad and continue on with her daily life, as if nothing ever happened.

But today was not one of those days.

It didn't help that her alarm clock didn't go off, making her late for her lecture, or that she had a series of potentially scarring dreams the night before involving her Ex With Bad Breath and current girlfriend, Rin. During the morning rush, she wondered whether she was actually still in an uncomfortable relationship with her ex, and whether Rin had actually broken up with her in real life or not. (At least, until Rin texted her, greeting her with good morning.)

The weather outside was miserable, not to mention. It'd been raining all morning, and by the time she arrived at university, she was very, very wet. (So much that, she had to go to the bathroom to wring out her pigtails.)

She also deeply regret wearing fabric shoes. She thought she'd learnt her lesson from the last time she made that mistake, but _no_ , apparently not so.

Despite making it in time to attend the last 15 minutes of her lecture, the day continued to throw misfortune after misfortune at her.

During her tutorial later that day, she received grades back from a mid-semester exam she spent a very long time studying for, to discover she only _just_ passed. Then, at lunch, she knocked her tea and spilt it all over her laptop keyboard, notes, and herself.

"Today couldn't get any worse, could it," Miku muttered to herself, as she proceeded to drop her bag in a puddle while on the way to her next class.

 _Why._

After a long day of bad luck, she was _very_ ready to go home and cry. She wondered to herself if she had any chocolate to binge out on, but judging by the trend today was following, _probably_ not.

 _Ding_.

Miku blinked, startled out of her daze by a message notification on her phone. She was on the bus home now, eager to peel off her soggy, tea-smelling clothes and wrap herself into a sad burrito. But it would still be another hour or so until she could do that, unfortunately.

 _(1) New Message from Rin_

An uneasy feeling made home in her stomach. She had a feeling she'd forgotten something… _important…_

 _Miku! Are you okay? I haven't heard from you all day_ , the text said. _Are you still okay to go bowling tonight with Len and Kaito?_

Right.

Yes.

There was that.

She sighed, fighting her urge to burst into tears right there and then. _Of course_ she'd forgotten that. It was the last thing she wanted to do, after such a day.

Miku inhaled, trying to calm herself and think of a way to tell Rin she wasn't up for tonight's plans. She felt bad, but… she really just wanted to be miserable at home.

 _I'm sorry for not messaging you today, it's been hectic. I didn't realise I forgot to reply to your text this morning._

She paused, frowning to herself.

 _Also… I feel really bad because this is just inconveniencing everyone… but I haven't been feeling well today, and think it's best I stay home tonight rather than go bowling. I'm really sorry, Rin. I don't mind if you guys go out without me, I completely understand._

A pang of guilt filled her chest as she reread the message and sent it. Before she could take back what she said, she put her phone away, not wanting to read Rin's disappointed replies.

She took a steady breath to hold her composure. _Conceal, don't feel,_ she told herself repeatedly – though the Frozen reference wasn't really helping to make her feel better.

•

Miku trudged into the foyer at her dorm. She was completely and utterly defeated; her umbrella decided to fail her while she was walking home from the train station, resulting in unsparing wetness.

She shed a few tears in the rain on her way home, mourning the condition of potentially everything in her backpack. Despite that, she still planned to cry some more once she arrived at her room.

"Miku?" called a familiar voice.

She looked up, alarmed.

Rin had stood from one of the waiting chairs in the foyer and was approaching her. The blonde reached out to pull her into a dry, warm hug, burrowing her head into her chest.

Once she pulled away, she said, "Miku! Are you okay? You didn't reply to any of my other texts and I was worried something had happened. I came here as soon as I could to check in on you." She paused, blinking in confusion as if she just came to realise something. "Why are you so wet?"

 _Why…?_

Miku felt overwhelmed, not expecting Rin to have travelled all the way to see her. She opened her mouth, wanting to say, "My umbrella broke," but rather than speaking, she began to cry very hideously instead.

Rin's eyes widened and she placed her hands on her cheeks. "No, Miku! It's okay! I'm not mad or anything, I was just worried! But it's okay!"

"I'm sorry…" she blubbered in between sobs.

Her girlfriend hushed her, wiping at her tears gently. "It's okay, _really_. Look – let's go upstairs and talk about it. You should probably dry up before you catch a cold, as well."

They walked upstairs to her room, Rin with one arm around her waist and another holding her bag. Miku just cried the entire time, no longer caring what the other dorm residents thought of her.

When they got inside, Rin sat Miku down on her bed, turning away to rummage through her drawers for a fresh change of clothes. Knowing her well, she pulled out a comfortable pair of trousers and her favourite fluffy jumper.

Miku dried and changed herself, and after hanging her wet clothes to dry in the bathroom, Rin returned to make some tea. She handed a cup to Miku, who took it with caution and stared down into the dark liquid.

"Talk to me," Rin said, sitting across from her on her desk chair. "Tell me what's upset you."

Her girlfriend looked adamant on hearing her answer – and she knew full and well that the blonde wouldn't give up until she got something out of her. She could be quite stubborn at times.

Miku took a breath, and reluctantly began recalling the series of unfortunate events that took place earlier that day.

After crying her heart out to Rin for half an hour, the blonde offered to stay over that night and help Miku dry all her textbooks.

"Are you sure?" the teal-haired girl asked. "Don't you have assessment due soon?"

Rin shrugged. "It's fine. I'm pretty on top of everything, I think. Plus," she paused to scoot to her side, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I want to spend time with you anyway."

"Drying textbooks with a hairdryer doesn't sound very fun, though," Miku mumbled.

Her girlfriend smiled, tapping the tip of her nose. "Any time spent with you is fun, Miku."

She smiled back, cheeks turning pink. "Don't flatter me."

Rin pulled a face, before cupping her chin in her hands, leaning forward to kiss her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Rin."

She wrapped her arms around Miku's waist and leant into her chest with a sigh. Miku rested her chin on the top of her head, placing her hands on her back and feeling the warmth of her body radiate through. It was on days like these when Rin's hugs could save lives.

Though ashamed to admit it, she was glad that Rin had come to see her. She knew that sitting in her room, being miserable, while her girlfriend was out having fun with their friends would only make her feel worse.

She was so lucky to have her.

* * *

hello this is a PSA but I love my cute gays.


End file.
